User talk:Vandraedha
Welcome! Hi, welcome to the FarmVille Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Event page. If you are new here, there is plenty to do! A good place to start is the Recent Changes (Also called the RC). Here you can see what other users have been editing! If you feel like improving an article, but not sure which one you want to improve, then try the Random Page button! Feel free to use the IRC or the Forums to talk with other editors here! Thanks for contributing to the Farmville Wiki. Happy Editing! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Clintang84 (Talk) 08:24, March 14, 2011 "improper Vandalism repairs" "Improper Vandalism repairs" does not warrant an edit war. The fact that I am not a vandal, and that my edits are definitely in good faith. That was a great thorough explanation why a wagon can not be a useful vehicle in present times, on top of the fact that the original article is still biased when it says "merely a decoration". I happen to love my decorations and I shouldn't have to see someone put my preferences down. I will have to consult this with a wiki's admin since this was completely unnecessary. --Liliana (my talk). 15:09, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :That was a really nice description there and I don't see why you consider it vandalism. I second Molokaicreeper, thus I have undone your edit. Have a nice day, and work on the vandalism that was left unchanged yesterday for 5 hours in Red Spinach and Long Onion instead of wasting your time editing off perfectly nice descriptions. Thank you. Byeee 17:54, March 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for responding. I tried posting this at the same time the above message went through so I'd like to thank Byeee for corroborating what I was thinking. ::In my opinion, the article had really not been vandalized, the user used a strong biased content, that's not really vandalism just not the best edit for a wiki. But even so in Wikia, if an editor fails to address a vandalism attack the right way (but instead tries to improve the article), the newest editor should try to include as much information about the good edits from all revisions. That way no information gets lost throughout the edits. Its basically the form adopted in wikis like Wikianswers for example, in the forum various discussion came to the conclusion that adding rather than removing it's best, unless dealing with content that renders the article completely useless. I saw a pattern in the articles you mentioned, they are for the most part, plain and perhaps incomplete... someone with a more "imaginative" mind, might even mark them as stubs. Rather than doing that, I would try to get to them and add some more information when I get the chance. The fact that they're "decorations" and "just for looks" doesn't mean they're not important. Like I said "merely" is not a word that should be used in a wiki, specially for items that may be very appealing to some. They are marked as "vehicles", but in reality they are not (at least in the game). Even in real life for today's standards most wagons would probably only exist in Museums, and serve as decorations. Except for touristic use (which farmville doesn't do, it's a farming game after all). How would Zynga make wagons useful if they can't use fuel, plus horses can't pull them... so many reasons why the articles are outdated. For example this one hasn't gotten an update since July 2010! Wikis are all about "improving" articles, adding as much information about the subject. If you can see at the bottom of that page (in the comments section), I didn't even know how I came about with one! --Liliana (my talk). 18:34, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Re:Old English Hen Thanks for pointing that out, Vandraedha! I updated the page. :) Ayopip | Talk 02:31, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Thx for your answer on EC page :) Thank you for answering my question about the English Countryside animals. Do you know if the Silkie chicken offered can be placed on my original farm? Based on all the bugs I've seeing people report on the EC, I don't even want to start playing that yet, but I do want the Silkie chicken for my original farm! What do you think/know about it? Thanks! 13:12, March 24, 2011 (UTC)polo Calves and stuff My project is still very much, at least from my PoV, a WIP, and I want to have all the Cow family ready before I do anything. And even then, because I make use of some self-made templates (that I hope will make the editing easier for beginners), I guess I should take it up with one of the admins. All I've really done on the Cows/Calves/Bull pages was add missing adoption images, rename or upload in better quality where necessary, and some minor cosmetic fixes, as well as add some of the missing animals to the Cattle and Animal navs. But that was it. What's in my userspace (especially the nav with the growth tips) is just a project, which will probably be delayed a bit by English Countryside (on the good side, I will probably have the Blue & Red Calf images soon...). My reasoning for ordering the calves was mostly chronological, up to the point that it is possible, and it seemed alright to me. In my book, we don't even need to have the adoption images there, we just need them to all exist so they can be used by the Breeding template, because they really need to show up nowhere else other than the Nursery Barn (where I think Breeding Cattle should be merged into, in a section like what I did on User:Byeee/NurseryBarn), and the Calf and Cow pages (they are mostly for the calves, not on all the cow pages). I really think they do not go on the Bull page because it would just mean adding a template for each and every single calf. From the readiness PoV of my project, User:Byeee/Breeding and User:Byeee/BreedNursery are done and tested a lot, so I think they could be integrated into the main namespace. Breeding would not require many changes, and BreedNursery is an addition that I thought would be interesting. However, before we add that I think we should decide on a naming scheme, so maybe BreedDairy and BreedNursery ? (And, eventually, room for a BreedStable and a BreedPen... the latter I might start but the Stable is TOO daunting at the moment.) The other parts of my project rely (heavily) on my own templates (I found nothing in the main namespace that could do what I wanted quick and easy), so it would likely be a 2-step procedure to integrating them. But User:Byeee/Calf needs my MiniBox template which makes everything so much easier and clearer to see (although I guess that's debatable). And finally, the Animals nav I made (btw, everything I'm talking about is probably clearer if you check my userpage), which I know is just Cattle right now. I don't see the need for separating between Dairy Cattle and Draft Cattle- does the game make any difference? They all produce Milk, so it's irrelevant. I guess I'm biased towards my own nav because I think it would be nice to show directly what each calf grows into. As for Oxes... it's really debatable. The Belted Calf doesn't go in the Nursery, yet it's still a Calf... and while the Ox doesn't go in the Dairy Farm, it's still part of the same family and produces something (it's not just a decoration like the Green Broadbill for example. (Yeah, I'm promoting my nav now, I know, what can I do, I put some work into it). I have the list of missing adoption images on User:Byeee/Breeding which I check when I see a new calf in my news feed. I would notice any new added images by someone else because I check fairly often, and I already went through the images that had already been uploaded (and suggested a bunch for deletion). Yes, I know some animals are re-released, but I consider it doesn't happen often enough for somebody not to catch the duplication quickly. I haven't really understood the purpose of the Animal lists... is there any way to actually take a list of animals and apply a template to each line in the list? That would be the only thing that would make people's lives easier, otherwise the Alternate Breeds section, I think, has been already discussed as pretty bloated. That's why I think there should be a Nav underneath that does not class animals by their release method, but by their family. People can check if they were a limited edition, a feed trough animal or who knows what by just clicking on the link. The current AnimalNav basically mandates an animal to be added twice when it is released in two different methods. That would be the #14 on my list, the very long term. All right, I think I've made enough of a ramble on here, and it's going to take you ages to read it, so I'm going to start a Sheep Breeding, in Main namespace this time, just to get info from people faster, and help others know how what to breed. Kudos to you! Byeee 02:27, March 25, 2011 (UTC)